The New Bird Kids on the Block
by The Twenty-fifth Octillian
Summary: Ever since their grand escape from the School at the age of 7, John and his flock have been living together in peace... Until an earth-shattering message rocks their world. Now they must join in the chaos of the outside world. Maximum Ride Style Fanfic.
1. Prologue 1

_**Well here is my second story, enjoy.**_

This is a true story, a nightmare/horror sort of story, yet it is my story. I'm dead serious when I say that this could happen to you, and it could be anyone that puts you through this, I'm no writer at all, but here goes.

I was finally outside, so this is what fresh air tastes like, without tear gas, or that awful smell of disinfectant. Boy had the tables turned, a few minutes ago; I had been experimenting, or rather being _experimented on. _But that stupid eraser had been so clumsy that he had managed to cause a giant explosion and take out the window. Now I was flying around. Suddenly a dream-piercing pain blotted out the entire dream and I was awake.

"Ok, ok I'm up. What do you want today?" I said very annoyed.

"Today your group is wanted in lab 13." The white coat said.

Lab 13, just great. Now we get the unlucky lab. We're special. By the way, my name is John, and I really don't know how to tell you this, but I have wings. I live in a dog crate, as a human test subject, as I have for the past 7 years of my life.

"C'mon guys, were needed in lab 13, wake up!" I said to my gang.

"Oh, wow now we're actually needed!" Thunder sarcastically exclaimed.

Ok let me explain something, and let you get caught up. We have wings (no we're not angels, were genetic experiments), there are five of us, we live in a lab called the school, and we live in metal crates. Five minutes later we were all walking down the hall to lab 13. Our names are: John (me), Thunder, Glissade, and Glide. Yes, I'm the leader and the one with the least imagination of us all.

"I HATE living like this! I'm sick of being your experiments! I'm _sick_ of _living like this!_" Glide said as we entered lab 13, and as we entered we could tell that today might be the worst day in a while. There were erasers (a human wolf hybrid) everywhere, with all sorts of equipment along the walls. The room was very large. It was neither bright nor dark, and the white coats were already prepping their things for us. My first test was to see how long I could fly, without actually moving anything but my wings. Basically they locked me in a box with heating coils on the bottom, then turned the heating coils on and let me sit there. Or, rather fly there. The rest of my gang was doing the same thing as me. Great another torturous day wait for us, with no end in sight. Except that today they were slightly more careless, the breathing holes, provided us with oxygen, were all linked together to the same pump, and I knew from somewhere that if you put heat with heat and fuel, you could make things go boom. I began slamming myself agenst the heating coils, which were filled with gas, not electricity, so after slamming myself agenst them what felt like a hundred times, they cracked, and my chamber filled with flames, which were rerouted to the pump, who's fireball was the last thing I saw.

I woke to my gang fighting erasers unsuccessfully. In about five minutes were all defeated, and were all laying on the ground. We were pretty quickly put back in our cages for the rest of the day.

"Well, that was a pretty awesome raid today, our best yet." Thunder voiced aloud.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." I agreed. Okay, look what we call raids are those little skirmishes like the one today were we all get a pretty good beating. For some reason it always helps our morals in this hell. I guess the saying that applies is: "beat them until their morals improve". "So, you get anything off the erasers or the white coats?" I asked thunder. He usually gets something here or there.

"Well I actually got useless notes off of a white coat, nothing on us. And I got some money, probably for the vending machines, and I got… these." Thunder said as he pulled out three round ovals that were black. My eyes grew huge as I realized exactly what he was holding – grenades!

"These could be our ticket out, you do realize that, right?" I said, "How'd you get these much less sneak these out?" I quietly screamed.

" I really dunno, sometimes I amaze myself" He wittily responded. I rolled my eyes. The next fifteen minutes I was thinking and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up (once again) by being prodded with an electrode stick.

"Were are we wanted today?" I groggily yelled.

"Today you are wanted in lab 7" He responded.

As he left I woke the others and explained my plan " when I give thunder the sign Glide and Glissade will soar up as fast as they can, then when I nod Thunder and I will use the grenades, like we've seen the erasers do, we will blast them away and stun them, then that's it, were out." I explained.

"But what if it doesn't work, what if they catch us?" Glide Complained.

"Glide we've been stuck here too long, it's time to bust out, rebel, do our part, and we can get away from here. Use the anger that's been building up the past 5 years of your-" Glissade coached Glide when the door opened. The white coat standing there led us to lab 7, the eraser training zone. When we got there the erasers were all armed, waiting. I kicked things off with a roundhouse kick, but epically failing landing on my face. We all received beatings, everything, but as the end of the fight approached I gave the signal. Glide and Glissade snapped their wings out, knocking erasers off their feet, then Thunder and I overpowered them with our grenades. We soared through the air and bullets ripped through the air around us, but we made it out.

**_Next time we see them they will be several years older, cant wait, hope you can't too._**


	2. The Peace is Killed 1

… And that's our story. That was how we escaped from our prison. That was a while ago, though. After that we went through many foster homes, where we all either ran away pr were kicked out. We didn't fit in anywhere, and we always get into fights or end up causing trouble. So, like now we're all on the run. We haven't had any more run-ins with the school, actually our lives have been relatively peaceful. This morning started like all the rest.

I woke up before the sun, to experience the cool of the morning, and to take a quick fly to wake up. My mind was racing, and I had that feeling that you get before something happens, and you don't know if it's good, or bad. All you know is that something will change. "Well, this morning's just the same old routine, but something's just missing," I wondered to myself. I was flying towards the mountains, away from our home, towards the dangerous world beyond. The first streaks of dawn just barely coming over the mountains told me that it was time to return. I tried to push the feeling of nervousness to the back of my mind, but I couldn't. It took another tem minutes to get home. When I landed, I realized that everyone was already awake. I put this observation in the back of my mind, when I heard suddenly "Today is the day that all of this will change." "what the heck, where the…" was all could think. There was nobody around, but I kept looking when suddenly the door opened, and out stepped Glide.

"Wonderful morning isn't it?" She asked me.

"Yeah, the sunrise is really something, isn't it?" I returned, "why is everyone up already?"

"Well, we all just kinda if woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep." She responded.

Five minutes later everyone was outside laying on the cool wet grass, stretching their wings for the morning.

"Hey, John, looks like we've got ourselves visitors." Thunder spoke aloud.

I looked over and there was a pair of headlights, heading up the hill. "Alright, guys lets split." I told my gang. We all took to the skies. Somehow, the guys in the jeep didn't seem to notice us, so we watched them from above. Then to our surprise, they walked inside, found _my_ stash of explosives and blew up _our house_ with them. What they didn't realize is that I carry a small explosive with me everywhere, I pulled out of my pocket a canister of gas- but the lid was rigged with a rope that would burn one inch every two seconds. I looked over at the dumbfounded gang, and they all could tell exactly what I was thinking.

"Do it!" thunder yelled, and a similar response was herd from the girls, so I pulled out my lighter, and dove down closer. "Split up!" I yelled at the rest of my gang, and we fanned out around the jeep. The windows rolled down, and before anybody could do anything, I lit the fuse for five seconds, and threw it through the window. Did I mention that we like to get revenge for everything? We all landed safely.

"Wow dude that was amazing!" Thunder yelled.

"What about the house?" Glide and Glissade said at about the same time.

"Well, I don't really know." I admitted. I hated not knowing.

"At least we're all alive and well." Thunder responded.

"We can get another one." Glissade responded.

"We'll have to do it quick." I stated. "C'mon, lets split before anything else happens."


End file.
